


consider it done

by janaverse



Series: playing for keeps [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, lovey dovey stuff, sap, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaverse/pseuds/janaverse
Summary: the day ends much better than it started for both heero and duo.this takes place directly after 'something to consider' and is filled with so much sap that i can hardly believe i actually wrote it...





	consider it done

Heero had entered the house first, taking off his soaked shoes and leaving them out on the front porch beside the door. Duo had followed suit, noticeably shivering once inside the house, and headed toward their bedroom to get changed. Heero had only removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack inside the front door; opting to start a fire before getting out of his wet clothes and into something dry.

“Better?” Heero asked as he entered the bedroom several minutes later.

Duo was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a gray long-sleeved thermal shirt and had his hair wrapped in a huge blue shower towel.

“Getting there,” Duo said with a smile, reaching into his dresser drawer for a fresh pair of socks.

Heero walked into the adjoining bathroom and began removing his saturated clothes, laying them neatly over the shower bar beside Duo’s. He grabbed a hand towel from the rack and ran it vigorously through his hair, successfully taking most of the moisture out of it, and ran his fingers through it.

He turned to leave the room, finding Duo standing just outside the bathroom door with a fresh set of his clothes in hand.

“Thanks,” Heero said, leaning forward to give Duo a quick peck on the lips before taking the offered clothing.

Duo watched him as he dressed, leaning against the door frame. “I made a pot of soup. Minestrone.”

Heero made an mmm type sound. “Perfect night for it.”

Duo nodded, waited for Heero to finish dressing and then the pair headed into the kitchen.

The small table in the main room was already set. Although it had only been fifteen minutes since Heero had started the fire, he could already feel the temperature change in the room. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was no longer wearing wet clothes, but the air was definitely drier, and his cheeks felt toasty. This room was without question Heero’s favorite in the house.

“You were a little late tonight,” Duo said, carrying his bowl of soup to the table and helping himself to a large hunk of bread before sitting down.

“Yes,” Heero concurred, entering the main room with his meal in tow and sitting across from Duo at the table. “Just an hour.”

Duo nodded, blowing lightly on his spoonful of soup before eating it.

Heero wondered if Duo was questioning him because of what had happened between them that morning, or if he was just making conversation. Heero decided to bring the mornings events out into the open, knowing they would come up for discussion sooner or later anyway.

“I did not mean to…” was all Heero got out before Duo cut in.

“I was being an idiot this morning,” Duo said in haste. “Sorry.”

Heero nodded, taking another spoonful of soup. He didn’t want Duo to think he was agreeing with Duo’s self-assessment and felt the need to clarify that he was merely acknowledging Duo’s apology.

“It is fine, Duo. You were just venting. I should not have made such a big deal over it.”

“You’re right, though,” Duo said. “It will pass.”

Heero nodded this time, smiling at Duo. “It will.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heero cleared the dishes from the table and proceeded to wash them, while Duo dried them and put them back away into the cabinets. The pot of soup on the stove was covered and left to cool before being stored in the refrigerator.

Heero followed Duo out of the kitchen and back into the main room, turning off the light as he left. Duo approached the brick hearth and added another log to the fire, dragging it back and forth over the hot coals before easing it down onto them.

“Feels good,” Heero said, settling on the left side of the couch and following Duo’s movement across the room with his eyes.

Duo sat down beside him, curling his feet up under himself, before leaning over and resting his shoulder against Heero’s.

Heero’s arm snaked behind Duo, resting his hand against Duo’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

“This is good,” Duo said, nuzzling a little closer to Heero.

Heero’s fingertips brushed lightly over the upper part of Duo’s arm, working their way down to his elbow and then following the same path he’d taken back up again. Duo hummed and Heero turned his head, kissing the top of Duo’s head.

“Your hair is still damp,” Heero said.

“Wanna move closer to the fire?” Duo suggested.

Heero nodded, only moving forward to stand after Duo was already on his feet.

As soon as they’d maneuvered the couch into a more favorable position, Heero laid down; stretching out and smiling up at Duo as he stood over him.

“That an invitation?”

Heero hmm’d, reaching out to embrace Duo once he’d settled comfortably on top of him. He kissed Duo’s neck, squeezing him tightly around his waist as he did and enjoying the solid feel of Duo’s body pressed so closely against his own.

“Mmm. This a continuation of the hug I got outside?”

Heero nodded, knowing that Duo could feel the motion of his head.

“That was a helluva hug, Yuy,” he said softly near Heero’s ear, “Not even sure what it was for.”

Heero didn’t think he needed a reason to hug his lover; even if there had been one at the time. “Didn’t know I needed a reason,” Heero whispered, turning his head, bringing his lips towards Duo’s.

Duo closed the slight distance between them, covering Heero’s mouth with his own. The kiss was slow and lazy and neither of them seemed inclined to take it to the next level. Heero felt contented; hands traversing his lovers back as he traced the curve of Duo’s spine with the sides of his thumbs.

Heero turned his head to the side, peering up at Duo as he pulled back from the kiss, looking into Duo’s eyes.

“I love you, Duo.” he said simply, closing his eyes when Duo’s forehead came down to rest against his own. Heero knew without question that Duo already knew that, but he’d felt a strong need to remind him just then. Heero liked saying it aloud; liked the expression of joy on Duo’s face after he’d said it.

Duo’s quiet response came moments later. “I love you, too, Heero.”

The tenderness in Duo’s voice was a testament to his words. Heero never doubted them and would always relish hearing Duo say them.

Heero wrapped his arms tighter around Duo, pressing his lips against the smooth column of Duo’s neck to deliver a soft kiss there.

Perhaps days like today were necessary, Heero thought, just to remind them of what they had together.

End

♡ i am not ruling out the possibility of writing more for these two. i have grown quite fond of them...


End file.
